


消耗品

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 单箭头紫，冷漠直男廉个人xp放出，很雷
Relationships: Nagase Ren/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 11





	消耗品

**Author's Note:**

> 过激，注意避雷

永濑廉睁开眼睛时，熹微的晨光已经透过纱制的黑色床帘，在昏暗的房间内缀上星点光亮。他转过身去，却发现身边的位置空着的，空荡荡的被褥和床单都是皱巴巴的。真不像那个人的作风。因过分熟悉而产生的下意识的判断在永濑的脑中一闪而过，他又扭过头去，合上眼继续被打断的睡眠。

等永濑睡够了，打着餍足的哈欠掀开棉被，翻身下床走出卧室时，才看到卷着张斑点花纹的毛毯靠在沙发上睡着的平野。他将自己在毛毯下缩成一团，毯子上露出的微垂着的脑袋上直硬的头发和无数个早晨一样乱翘着，微蹙的眉头和泛红的双颊却透露出异样。穿过客厅时，永濑撇了他一眼，没有停下，径直走向浴室。就算停下，他又做的了什么，该做什么呢?光是去想这些都觉得要让胃袋下沉般的麻烦。

当他再次回到客厅时，平野像是已经醒了的样子，眯缝着眼，发呆似的望着空气。

“我好像发烧了。”沙哑的声音带着些病殃殃的软糯无力。他歪过头看将金黄的烤面包端上玻璃矮桌的永濑，没有等到询问，只好自己开了口。

“嗯。”永濑跪坐在矮桌前，将面包拿在手中，另一手握着银色的金属抹刀往涂平小山堆似的果酱，“那你自己好好休息吧。”

说完，身后只传来一阵窸窣声，没有回应。涂完果酱后，永濑伸手抓过桌面上的遥控，打开电视。屏幕上狼狈的男女主角正好在对彼此进行深情告白，煽情的背景音乐顿时填满了屋内。

永濑漫不经心地看着电影，吃着烤吐司，简单地早餐结束后便起身去洗手。回来时，他顿了一下，坐上了沙发的另一端，继续看起电影。

“早上我怕会传染给你，所以…”

当女主角在黑暗笼罩的墓地寻找重要物品的紧张画面时，闷闷的声音从一旁传来，一瞬被拖回现实的感觉让永濑有些烦躁。

“所以我现在应该离你更远点是吗?”

他头也不回，不耐烦地接过话，生生将对话在开头就斩断。平野没说完的话如他所愿的石沉大海，一时只有影片中枪林弹雨的单调声音，将两人间的沉默扫射得破破烂烂。可本该被杀死的沉默反而又压上他的心头。他开始有些后悔，却又在犹豫是否该后悔。

“没事的，我跟笨蛋的病毒可不兼容。”他最终还是开口了。

“嗯。”带着些许笑意的应和声响起，永濑才轻轻地落地。

电影的剧情是每一步都可以预料的俗套。主角当然成功地从反派手中拯救了世界，并且最后在劫后余生而荷尔蒙飙升的情况下四眼相对，气氛暧昧了起来。

说实话，女主角是永濑喜欢的类型，前凸后翘、很有女人味。当她掀起上衣，拉下裙子拉链，露出白色内衣时，他不可避免地硬了。出于掩饰尴尬地心理，他翘起一只腿企图遮住股间被支起的一块。

衣物的摩擦声和做作的喘息声充斥屋内，永濑已经在考虑是否该在事态更严重前转台，可握着遥控的手却迟迟按不下去。

“需要我帮你吗?”平野混杂着鼻音的低沉嗓音黏黏地说到。

他将围在身上的毯子扯到一边，原先抱在胸前的双膝下了地，在毛绒地毯上缓缓膝行几步来到他面前。

永濑本想推开平野的肩膀拒绝，或许因为他不想在这个状态下被人打扰，又或许是因为让还发着烧的平野为他口交使他于心不忍。

“没关系，你可以就看着电影里的人。”

牛仔裤的拉链哗啦一声被干脆地拉下，平野抬眼望着他，像在征求他的同意。平时明亮有神的眼睛此时蒙着一层水光，微微有些涣散，看起来有些不同于平时的乖巧。他的喉结滑动一下，最终抬起臀部，让平野将牛仔裤和内裤一起拉下。

平野圈住昂首的柱身，上下摩擦起来，他手心略高的温度清晰地从阴茎周身传来，让永濑舒叹一声。顶端的吐出的透明液体被他嫣红的软舌卷走的同时，敏感的马眼也被灵活的舌尖顶戳刺激。当马眼被舌尖抵住，光滑的头部被饱满的嘴唇包裹住，用力吮吸时，永濑忍不住喘息出声，混合在电视中的夸张声音中。

平野口中的温度比永濑想象中的还要高，几乎可以将他的性器融化在口中后吞下一般。被湿热的口腔温柔地包围，快感如浪潮般一阵阵冲刷至全身。平野逐渐将怒张的阴茎吞入更多，红润的双唇被茎身挤压得变形，收紧的颊肉温顺地贴上柱身，在硕大的龟头顶到喉咙口才停止，握着根部，开始整根吞吐起来。

永濑摊坐在沙发上，手插入发间扶着平野前后摆动的脑袋，跨下像燃起火的同时下起绵雨般令人舒爽得神智混乱，不禁想要索取更多而挺动腰部。悄悄抬头观察永濑表情的平野似乎为这反应而兴奋一般，闭起眼更努力地吞咽起来。他的鼻尖几乎抵上永濑的耻毛，温热的呼吸打在胯间，让口中的肉棒上搏动的血管猛地颤抖。性器粗圆的龟头顶入喉咙，紧致的喉肉被强行侵入而反射性地缩进想要推挤出异物，却反而将头部夹得欲仙欲死。猛烈的刺激让永濑不禁尖叫出声，直接射进了平野的喉咙。

食道内突然的冲击让平野生理性地干呕出声，口中衔着的肉棒滑出口中，还未停止喷射的精液洒得他满脸都是，连额发上也沾上了粘稠的液体。

高潮后大脑一片空白的永濑回过神，才发现平野正低头跪在一边痛苦地干咳，白浊液体在张着的口中从舌上一波一波地滑下，落入嘴边接着的手掌中。

永濑一边道歉，一边赶忙抽出桌上的纸巾递过去。平野擦去手中的精液后，将废纸团扔进纸篓中，转头看向背后的电视屏幕。黑色背景上滚动着工作人员的名单。

“你脸上还有一些。”永濑拿手擦去他发间的白色液体，不好意思地转过头。可平野却握住他的手腕，眼角泛红的湿润双眼紧盯着他的眼睛，将他指尖的精液全数用舌尖卷入口中。

“我不是故意吐出来的。”他用带着情欲的嘶哑声音有些委屈解释道。

永濑皱了皱眉头，胸口突然一阵烦闷涌上。

他像是为了证明一般，将手指抹去的挂在脸上的黏液也伸入口中一一舔掉。又直起身子，将脸埋在永濑腿间，用已覆着一层乳白色的舌头为他清理性器。

永濑俯视着他晃动的发梢，逐渐为这笨拙的讨好感到烦躁不堪。他从没要求过平野吞下他所有的精液，或是在他为别的什么事起了情欲的时候充当解欲的飞机杯，他没这么命令过。可平野却总是好像毫不在意一般心甘情愿地为他做这些。他为此感到莫名的愤怒。

他低头看着平野略微红肿的双唇，想起曾经在校庭内他身边的同学对着经过的风云学长打趣：平野学长的嘴唇含起那个来一定很带劲。

确实是这样。当平野第一次蹲在无人的部活室为他口交时，他发现同学所肖想的事都是真的。平野丰厚的嘴唇很柔软，包裹在性器上来回摩擦时比任何材质的自慰器都要舒适，灵活的舌头总是能带来电流般的刺激，舔吸都恰到好处，让人欲不能罢。

可为什么是他?

对为什么平野选择了他这一疑问，他至今仍未解开。他还记得他拒绝平野的告白后，那强忍着难过的笑容。他喜欢女生，他这么对平野说。

第二次，一脸落寞平野向他补充说，只是暂时填补寂寞的只有性的关系也可以，想和他在一起。并且给了他人生中第一次口交体验。他真是被冲昏了头脑，居然答应了。

平野在性事上确实无可挑剔。即使从没有选择的男校毕业后，他和几个女生谈过一阵，可最终还是回到了平野的床上。

他偶尔为自己将平野当做备用选项感到有些愧疚，但更多时候却觉得平野就该被如此残酷地对待。明明有着很多更好的选择，却选择一个不爱自己的人。他为这种作践自己的选择感到愤懑，甚至忽略了自己就是元凶之一。

也许他潜藏着阴霾的内心深处，暗暗期待着平野对自己这自我感动的单方面的爱有一天会被他的冷漠给消磨干净也说不定。

激昂的音乐响起，将埋在他腿间的平野吓了一跳。他抬眼看了看，发现电视已经在播下一部电影了。

“你好了吗?”他盯住屏幕，淡淡地问。

平野都没有回答。胯间也没有了动静，永濑低头，看见平野枕在他一边腿上，脸红得更厉害了，眯着眼像马上要睡着似的。

永濑轻轻地拍拍他的脸，他才睁大些仿佛被粘住的眼睛，抬脸看着永濑。

“廉，能抱抱我吗?”

他像在坦白错事一样，有些无措，句尾微微颤抖着。

永濑呼了口气，在与那双失了一半神的眼睛的对视中感到自己不禁有些心软了，于是点了点头。

平野露出微醺时的傻笑，爬上了沙发，膝盖分别跨过他身体两边，跪坐在他的大腿上，圈住他的脖子，像无尾熊一样紧紧地抱住了他。

“好重。”

永濑感到有些局促，嘟囔着抱怨道，心跳却不受控制地加快。他装模作样地拍拍平野毛茸茸的脑袋，示意他看电视的视线被挡住了。平野温顺地歪过头去，侧着头靠在他的肩膀上，平稳的呼吸洒在他的颈侧，激起一片薄红。

他努力将注意力都转移到电影上。可不知是有意而为，还是因为浅眠中的梦，平野的臀部间或性地隔着布料磨蹭起了他刚刚高潮过还未完全沉睡的性器。他的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，苏醒的阴茎抵上了平野被睡裤勒出圆润形状的臀瓣。

“廉的那个，可以插进来吗?”

正当永濑想在弄醒平野前，将他从身上放下时，耳边传来睡意朦胧的低沉沙哑的声音。

“你没有睡着吗?”永濑急忙掩饰自己的慌乱。

“本来快要睡了，但突然好想要廉。”平野眯缝着沉重的眼，在他耳边轻声说道。

“你脑子里都是这种事吗?”带着明显厌恶的话脱口而出后，永濑无意识地抿紧了嘴。

“嗯…”过了几秒，平野才回答。短短的音节却好似带着哭腔般震颤着。

几次浅浅的呼吸后，他的语调才恢复平淡，“因为我离不开廉的肉棒，没有被它填满的话就觉得好空虚。”

永濑沉默了一会，才沉着嗓子回答：“你这么说我也不会感到兴奋的。”

永濑厌恶极了他这稀疏平常的语气和讨好。他觉得只要说出这样的话，就会讨得别人的欢心，被好好地操一顿。这一定是从别的男人身上学到的，这个想法让永濑感到恶心。

侧颈忽地传来湿意，异常温热的水滴顺着永濑的脖子流下。呜呜的压抑哭声从颤抖的牙关中漏出。平野像小孩一样哭了。

可这仿佛在永濑的毛躁的内心浇上一把火，他猛地将挂在身上的平野压倒在沙发上，拉下他宽松的睡裤，将性器掏出后便生生插入。脸上还布着泪痕的平野闷哼着将阴茎纳入体内。

“这样你满意了吗?”

永濑不等性器全部没入就抓着他的腰开始抽插起来，咬着后牙对平野说道。

平野后穴的温度比先前口中还要再高上一些，一插入就烫得永濑浑身一抖。顶动腰部，湿热的穴肉一个劲地缠咬着阴茎，让永濑嘶嘶地吸着气。

平野不知道是在哭泣还是呻吟，吐出像被挤压出的断断续续的气息，仿佛用尽了胸腔中的所有空气。他的瞳孔涣散，直勾勾地盯着房顶，不知被汗水还是泪水打湿的发丝粘上脸颊，他咬着下唇，不住地点头。

永濑被全身密密麻麻的快感夺去了理智，将他的一条腿勾上肩膀，抬起臀部，向被大大打开的小穴深处俯冲。身体潮红平野被顶撞得发出破碎的呻吟，像是抛却了羞耻心般，用手揉捏起胸部，取悦着自己。永濑牵过他胡乱拉扯自己肿胀乳头的手，握住他抬头的性器，手指交叉着覆上他的手背，引导着他上下撸动。感受到永濑的手指，平野发出高亢的呻吟，没多久就射在了自己胸口上。

平野的后穴也因高潮后缩到极致，仿佛要将永濑的肉棒含咬吸入一般。永濑在这因敏感而不断抽搐的紧致小穴进出，几次后也颤抖着射在了里面。炽热的内壁被微凉的精液冲刷，不住渴求地内缩。

等永濑躺在平野身上沉浸在高潮的余韵中时，他好像听到耳边平野的声音在说：

“廉，不要走。”

可他睁开眼时，平野已经陷入了深深睡眠。那句话可能是平野的呓语，又或者，是永濑所希望从平野口中听到的话也不一定。


End file.
